Bonds
by YourMiniMonster
Summary: In those fleeting moments of ecstasy, she knew of no better feeling. His soul danced with hers to a melody made purely of energy. Their chemistry created a magic unlike any other. Gaa/Saku. AU.


**-Bonds-**

* * *

><p><strong>In those fleeting moments of ecstasy, she knew of no better feeling. His soul danced with hers to a melody made purely of energy. Their chemistry created a magic unlike any other. GaaSaku. AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Mature themes, language, violence.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is a really short chapter but fear not! The chapters will indeed get longer so I hope you enjoy and please, if you want, leave a review and give an honest opinion:3 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Suffocation. <em>

That one singular word, resting at the tip of her tongue. The only word that could sum up how she was feeling in this exact moment in time. All she wanted was for the world to swallow her whole, rip her apart, limb from limb. Anything would have been better than this.

Maybe if she was a little younger, a little bit more naïve and ran on impulses, perhaps she would have agreed to the 'generous' offer. But she wasn't that little girl anymore. Yet, the pain one suffers through years of taunt and backlash didn't exactly heal over night. Though the wounds had long since healed, just _thinking_ about it brought back a fresh pain deep inside her gut.

It twisted inside her. Just like a snake, constricting her movements and stealing the air from her lungs. Suffocation. Drowning out of water. And it was frightening.

Her younger self, albeit, stupid and idiotic, would have jumped at this opportunity. She would have cried tears of sweet joy and her heart would beat for the love she had longed for. However, the heart that beat inside her today, erratic and fast paced, screamed hate and anger. For the pain _he_ single handily inflicted. And she'll be damned if he tried to get his grubby hands on her again, to break her all over like before.

Hot air breathed through her nose and finally her eyes opened, burning emerald orbs dancing with white hot determination. Her hands clenched on her lap and her brow knitted together deeply. Her gaze lay unwavering, finally she had reached a decision.

"Sasuke," she drawled, testing her voice and was glad to hear it didn't shake despite her hidden uncertainty. The man opposite her lifted his own onyx gaze to meet her own. She continued without hesitation. "While I appreciate your _sentimental_ offer, I have to decline. Now get the fuck out of my apartment."

His eyes widened a fraction, but was quickly masked by a blank stare. A fleeting emotion that even Sakura could not decode. "I urge you to reconsider." he commented blankly while he reached inside his pocket, rummaged around for a second and pulled out a tiny white card. "My number for when you change your mind."

Silently, he placed the small card onto the table in front of him and stood nimbly. His frame tall and powerful, he leaned forward an inch. "And you _will_ change your mind." he added, before swiftly turning and headed for the exit.

Sakura grit her teeth and listened carefully as the door opened gently and shut with a small 'click'. She glared heatedly at the small piece of paper before snatching it up and ripping it into tiny pieces, not caring to look at what was written on it.

A frustrated growl burned through her throat before she stood and dashed for the phone. Her fingers flew across the screen, pressing the numbers she'd memorized and clicked the small green button, firmly pressing the phone to her ear.

It continued to ring for a small time, until finally a weary voice mumbled from the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Ino," hissed Sakura, clenching the phone in her hand "Get dressed, we're going out."

* * *

><p>"Tell me why you insisted on coming here? It's so unlike you." her blond headed companion dully commented, setting herself down on a free stool and placed her handbag on the table. Her nose wrinkled in distaste, noticing a spilled but slightly sticky substance on the table. She didn't want to even think about what it could be. "You could have picked a better place," she added.<p>

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "I want to get drunk," she retorted. "And fast."

Ino gawped at the cherry haired woman and reached forward, placing her hand against her forehead. "Nope," she muttered "You don't have fever. What has gotten into you? Getting drunk is _my_ thing."

Sakura ignored her friend and continued to wave a waitress over. The waitress quickly hurried herself over and smiled gently at the two females. But before she could ask for their orders, Sakura bitterly demanded two large sake bottles. The waitress darted off from sight. Sakura could only hope she didn't take her time.

Ino raised an eyebrow and continued to drum her fingers on the cleaner side of the table. "Now, I appreciate you ordering for me but I wasn't exactly in the mood for sake."

Sakura's frown deepened in confusion. "I didn't order for you."

Ino merely rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not? Because I'll gladly beat it out of you." she grinned cheekily and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Sakura sighed, her brow smoothing over until her frown had completely disappeared. She gazed down and gnawed her lower lip nervously. For the first time that day, her anger was suddenly washed away and replaced with self-consciousness. Ino was sure to flip out as soon as Sakura told her the news.

Ino's anger is not something anyone would want to be subjected to. Though Sakura had a personality to rival Ino, when she gets mad- well, it's never a good thing. On few occasions Sakura had cowered in the corner when Ino's anger had blown up, she made damn sure to stay out of her line of sight.

But was it such a great idea to speak of this?

Sighed heavily, Sakura kept her gaze downcast. Her frown reappeared. "Promise me you wont get mad?" she weakly mumbled.

Ino's brow raised but nodded nonetheless.

"Sasuke came to my apartment," Sakura spared a glance in Ino's direction, who was still sitting with a calm façade.

Ino blinked slowly, several times, before turning away and stood slightly. Sakura, for a brief second, thought she was about to get up and leave but was shocked at what happened next. "Waiter! Three more bottles of sake and make it snappy!"

This was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
